


In Which Darco Is A F-king Cat

by 28_Characters_Later



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/28_Characters_Later/pseuds/28_Characters_Later
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title pretty much says it all: Darco acts like a cat. Like the other one with Marco, this is because today in my Marco blog's second birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Darco Is A F-king Cat

“Bloodbath! Bring me the newest weapon!” Darco called as they packed spare eyepatches and paint cans into the bag on the back of the wheelchair. After a few moments, they were about to call again, before a large orange cat bounced down the hallway holding a paintbrush between its teeth. Darco grinned down at the cat, bending over in the chair to take the brush, as well as pet the cat. “Good girl.”

The petting couldn’t last long; Marco’s allergies kicked in causing Darco to sneeze a few times. Pulling back, Darco wheeled out of Marco’s flat, locking the door behind them.

 

Once downtown, Darco selected a building. After retrieving the paint from the back of the wheelchair, they began painting their usual graffiti line of _‘Darco was here’_ followed by skulls.

Moving back to admire their work, Darco noticed a small red dot above their message. Tilting their head, Darco rolled closer and attempted to wipe the dot away.

The moment their hand came close enough, the small dot darted left.

Glaring at it, Darco attempted to grab it again. It darted right.

“What the fuck! Get over here you shit!”

This time Darco lunged forward, trying to tackle the small red dot.

Glancing around the wall, Darco grinned, not spotting the dot anywhere. “Ha! Gotcha!” Carefully moving a hand back, Darco peeked inside. “Where’d it go!?” Moving both hands, Darco searched the wall for the small dot, cursing about how it managed to somehow get away.

That was when Darco noticed snickering behind them. Turning Marco’s wheelchair around, they found Armin doubled-over in laughter. Darco crossed their arms, attempting to look as annoyed as possible. They would much rather go back to trying to find where that dot escaped to. “What’s so funny, Blondie?”

Wiping one of his eyes, Armin finally found the ability to speak properly again. “Oh man, Darco. I think you formed in the wrong body, clearly you should have formed in a cat.”

Darco raised an eyebrow. “Well, true, but what’s your point, Blondie? I’m busy!”

Armin shook his head, still chuckling. “Never mind, you get back to your important task. I’m sure you’ll catch that dot if you try hard enough.”

Darco eyed Armin for a moment, before turning the wheelchair back to the wall.

After quickly scanning the wall, Darco soon spotted that little dot once again. Grinning, Darco lunged at it, only to ‘miss’ when they saw the dot dart further up the wall. Growling, Darco almost missed Armin laughing behind them, almost.

Turning their head, they spot Armin holding a lazer pointer.

“You Fucker!”

Darco maneuvered the wheelchair around, rolling over to Armin with the goal of running over one of his feet, but Armin stepped to the side.

“Easy, Darco. I was just having a bit of fun.”

“Well fuck off! Let me get ba – what’s that?” Darco’s attention had been easily captured by something sparkling in the blond’s hands.

“This?” Armin let the object dangle from one of his fingers. It appeared to be a keychain covered in glitter. Darco’s uncovered eye followed it as it swayed back and forth before they made a grab for it. Armin pulled his arm back. “Ah-ah, if you want it, you have to do something first.”

Darco growled. “What?”

Armin pointed back to the wall with Darco’s painted message. “Wash that off, Marco will get in trouble for that even though you did it.”

“What?! No way! How will people know I’m terrifying if they don’t get any threatening messages?!”

Armin shrugged. “Fine, but you won’t get the keychain.” He started to put it away in the breast pocket of his jacket.

“Wait!”

“Yes?”

Darco hesitated and then gave a defeated growl. “I’ll wash it off.”

Armin beamed. “Good!”

Armin followed the split personality back to Marco’s flat, to help carry cleaning supplies.

 

Once the paint was scrubbed away, Darco checked to make sure all remaining drops were removed. They then turned back to Armin just in time to catch the tossed keychain. Darco held it out, eye following, as it swayed back and forth.

Armin walked over to Darco and patted them on the head, chuckling when they gave an annoyed grumble. “C’mon, I’ll show you a spot where Marco won’t get in trouble if you graffiti there.”

Darco’s annoyed scowl faded into an enthusiastic grin and nod.

Armin pushed the wheelchair so Darco could play with the keychain on the way.


End file.
